Ogre
Ogres are (arguably) another kind of demon, burly, and sporting inhuman skin color. They're stronger than most mundane beings. These are the overseers of hell, the ones who keep order in the world of the damned. Only Demons may select this path. Path Features: Workin for the man (Level 11): Ogres work for the mighty king yemma, the strongest of their kind. Ogres receive a +2 to strength. Once per day they may roll a strength check to channel king Yemma for a bonus to a power of their choice. Jobber (Level 15): The ogres have always been big fans of wrestling. You gain fast grab as a bonus feat. Guarding the damned (Level 19): The ogre is promoted to guardian of hell, gaining a +2 path bonus to attack and defense against creatures with any negative karma. They are also granted an ogre club. Ogres ignore weapon penalty with this weapon and this weapon alone. Ogre powers: Level 11 at will powers Ogre Slam A powerslam, ogre style At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: strength vs Reaction Hit: 2p + Strength damage. Ogre Drop You drop on an opponent, Knees first At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: one creature Attack: strength vs Repulse Hit: 2p + Strength damage. If the opponent was prone, this attack deals an additional damage die level 11 encounter powers Ogre Clutch You drop on a downed opponent, pinning his lower body in place while torquing his upper body. Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One prone creature Attack: strength vs Repulse Hit: 3p + Strength damage. Ogre Driver You slam an opponent against the ground head first. Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: A creature you've grabbed Attack: strength vs Repulse Hit: 3p + Strength damage and the opponent is stunned (save ends) level 14 utility powers Goz Suplex You counter an enemies attack with a suplex Goz taught you Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Immediate Reaction Melee Trigger: An enemy declares a melee attack on you Effect: you immediately counter the melee attack with a suplex, placing the enemy behind you and dealing 2p. They are left prone. Mez Rush You increase your speed with a running technique Mez taught you At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Minor Action Personal Effect: Spend a surge. Increase your movement speed by your body for the next 2 rounds. level 16 daily powers Ogre Breaker You slam an opponents back against your knee. Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: a creature you've grabbed Attack: strength vs Repulse Hit: 4p + Strength damage. If your strength is higher than the opponents body, you deal limb damage to their spine. A creature with a crippled spine can not stand up. Ogre Bomb You slam an opponent against the ground, back first Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: A creature you've grabbed Attack: strength vs Repulse Hit: 4p + Strength damage. level 20 ultimate power The one and only, patented, Yemma Lock You put an opponent in King Yemmas own lock Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Fullround Action Ultimate Melee Target: One creature Attack: Grab check Hit: The opponent is immobilized and begins suffocating. You may choose to maintain this grab as a full round action every round until the opponent either dies or passes out from suffocation. Each round the enemy is granted the option of rolling an opposed strength check or unopposed speed check to slip out of the lock. For every round the foe remains in the lock, he suffers 3p + strength damage. Category:Canon Category:Paths Category:Demons